At present, computerized order management systems are being employed in a number of industries to conduct order entry and order fulfillment tasks. As used herein, order entry involves the process of electronically receiving orders and entering the orders into the order management system. More specifically, the entered orders are initially stored as record entities within the order management system for subsequent electronic fulfillment. In many instances, orders can contain data regarding one or more products (e.g., goods and/or services), pricing of the one or more products, and one or more offers related to the one or more products. Likewise, order fulfillment is the process of electronically fulfilling the orders after the orders have been entered into the order management system. At times, orders that are being fulfilled may encounter problems in the order management system and experience fallout. Notably, orders experiencing fallout are unintentionally stuck and are facing circumstances that prevent the orders from being further processed. In such scenarios, certain remedial measures can be taken by a system administrator to resolve the situation, such as manually canceling and resubmitting the order or identifying and manually correcting (e.g., undo) the cause of the fault. However, such manual intervention can be cost-prohibitive and significantly inefficient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for utilizing job control orders in an order management system.